


NamixVivi Drabbles

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Community: onepiece_300, Community: onepieceyuri100, Drabble Collection, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: A collection of NamixVivi drabbles. All G rated so far.





	1. Sand [G]

**Author's Note:**

> Sand
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, alright?!
> 
> Rating: G

It seemed strange to Nami that the only place she could think of taking Vivi on a date would be the beach. The princess lived in Arabasta; the place with more sand than anywhere else! Taking her on a date to a beach just seemed redundant, like they had just stayed at Vivi’s and played in her back garden. And that made Nami wonder if she should have tried to take her somewhere else.

Yet Vivi seemed to love the white sands, running around in the bikini Nami had lent her and laughing. The attitude was contagious, and soon, Nami found herself grinning and running around too; joining Vivi in the shallow part of the ocean to splash her with the cold salt water. All too soon, they were soaked and dripping wet, unable to stop giggling even as they went to dry themselves off.

Gently, Nami lifted up a towel, placing it over Vivi’s hair as she carefully dried the locks, ignoring her own hair. Large eyes looked up at her and she smiled. A moment later, the blue-haired girl leaned over and kissed her on the lips. At this, the older girl wrapped her arms around her waist.


	2. Fangirl [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi thinks there's something going on between Zoro and Sanji. Nami wonders if the princess can see her feelings too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji (at least Vivi thinks so ;D), NamixVivi. Nothing other than those!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece. Would be difficult seeing as it’s written by a man and I’m a woman, eh?
> 
> Rating: G

“Shitty cook!”

“Fuck you, _marimo_!”

Watching Zoro and Sanji fighting across the deck, Nami shook her head. Every day it was the same damn thing.

“Ah, those two…when will they learn to get along?”

“I don’t know.” Vivi replied cheerfully, giving one of those bright smiles that calmed the older girl’s heart in the way that only the princess could. “I think they’re getting along fine.” Resting her chin on her clasped hands, the blue-haired girl couldn’t help a giggle. “It’s kind of like they’re flirting.” Glancing over again herself, Nami studied them for a few moments again. Strangely, she could see exactly where Vivi was coming from; they did seem to act a little suspicious, kind of like the whole thing was just for show. “Mr Bushido seems the jealous type.”

“Flirting, huh?” Turning back to the princess, Nami looked over her again, finding the engrossed look on her face quite adorable. “I can see that.”

“When Sanji-san talks to us, it’s always Mr Bushido that throws things or makes comments.” Vivi mused, picking up her cocktail and sipping it. “The pet names don’t help either.” Pulling a tongue, the blue-haired girl laughed. “It’s a little obvious, really.” Looking down at her hands, Nami picked up her own drink and looked thoughtfully at the guys a little longer. Now that it had been pointed out, she couldn’t think of the exchanges any other way.

Looking back at that smiling countenance, she wondered just how perceptive the princess really was. If her own feelings were just as easy to read as those of the two idiots in a near-wrestling match at the end of the deck. Whether Vivi noticed the way she smiled at her was different than the way she smiled at the boys.

Part of her hoped so.


	3. Vision [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami admires Vivi's positive attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vision
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi, shoujo ai.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the femslash100 challenge this week.

If there is one thing Vivi is, it is a woman of vision.

She is a princess who can envision her entire country at peace, and will do anything she can to make sure it becomes reality. And that is what Nami loves about her, which is why she will fight alongside her when the time comes.

The others say she is too naïve; but Nami believes it can be done, so sticks by her as much as she can. All Vivi needs is someone to encourage her, and if Nami can do that, then that is all she wants.


	4. Exploration [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami is pining for Vivi since they left Arabasta. Luckily, she's not alone. (A little more RobinxNami than NamixVivi, but still...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploration
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi, RobinxNami, yuri.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the last topic over at onepieceyuri100 back in...January 2007?? Ouch.

Since leaving Vivi back at Arabasta, no one has caught Nami’s affections.

She’s felt lonely – too lonely – and her bed has felt uncomfortably empty, even on the nights that Robin has slept by her side. There are people all around her, but she can’t help but feel isolated. She’s so happy everything worked out for Vivi, but not having the princess here is almost excruciating.

It’s strange how Robin seems to understand that.

The elder woman always seems to turn up when she’s at her lowest, sitting next to her and running a hand through her hair. It’s different to the way Vivi did – or even to the way she did to the princess – but it’s comfortable, and she can’t help but feel calmed by the raven haired woman’s presence. When Robin envelopes her in a hug, she can’t help but cling to her, letting her heat wash away all the coldness that was once again starting to build.

The realisation that she doesn’t have to be the voice of reason and the pillar of comfort is astounding. She has someone she can lean on now.

It’s a new feeling for Nami, but she _has_ always been good at exploration.


	5. Revealing [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sanji chooses their outfits in Arabasta, Vivi is embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revealing
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi, OOC, yuri.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece, etc etc.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For the femslash100 prompt this week: costume.

Looking down at the dancer’s outfit (barely) adorning her body, Vivi went pink. Sanji certainly had chosen the most revealing things he could find! Feeling awkward, she looked over to the orange-haired girl next to her, admiring her form. Just a glance at the elder girl made her all too aware of how well the outfits clung. “What’s wrong?” Nami asked.

“I feel silly.” She admitted, looking down.

“But it looks so good on you.” Nami cooed, running her fingers lightly down Vivi’s bare arm.

Afterwards, though they were in a desperate situation, the princess couldn’t stop blushing for hours.


	6. Addiction [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami thinks of how much she loves and misses Vivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi, angsty, implied yuri.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece and I never will. Funny that.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For onepiece_300 this week. Doubles as an old prompt for onepieceyuri100 too.

The touch of her skin, the softness of her hair. The way she smiled and laughed when she was having fun. Her screams and tears when she couldn’t keep them in anymore. Her selflessness, even though she is only sixteen.

Every part of Vivi is a thing Nami is attracted to. Every smile and sob is engraved into Nami’s memories, and she can honestly say that she is addicted to them. She needs Vivi like one would need a drug, and it pains her to leave her behind. It aches, and she isn’t sure if this is a good or a bad thing.

All she knows is that she misses Vivi more than anything. But there is nothing she can do to keep her, nor get her back. It isn’t possible. Arabasta needs her far more than Nami does and because the orange-haired girl is aware of that, she tries to let her go. They can’t even exchange letters, and that perhaps is the thing that makes her feel so sad. With Nojiko she could always send letters or visit when things got rough, yet with the princess she can’t. She can’t even visit Nojiko now.

At night she gets lonely. In her bed, which they had come to share, she feels alone and empty. Its cold without Vivi and her body reminds her of this fact mercilessly as she shivers under the once-warm sheets. The pillow that Vivi used still has her scent on it, so Nami hugs it tight in her sleep and breathes it in to soothe her.

She doesn’t know what she will do when it fades. It is the last thing she has left, and soon it too will be gone. Nothing of Vivi will remain, and that may be what finally makes her cry.


	7. Gemstones [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping, Nami sees something that reminds her of Vivi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gemstones
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: NamixVivi, implied yuri.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still have no rights to One Piece. Damn.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For femslash100 this week.

Gazing down at the jewelled necklace on the stand, Nami was surprised at how such a thing could have taken her breath away so easily. The stones themselves were not worth much – they were only aquamarine after all – and the asking price was ridiculous but the gentle blue gems reminded her of Vivi’s hair, and that made her stop to consider it.

Normally she would have just walked past without noticing, or even taken a look before laughing at the price. Yet she missed the princess, and before she knew it she had bought it and put it on. Her feet carried her away from the stall before her mind even had chance to protest and her cheeks went red as she saw the knowing look on Robin’s face.

The older woman wasn’t going to be the only one who realised either; the other members of the crew would recognise that shade of blue anywhere. They all missed her terribly and though Robin had joined the crew soon after Vivi had left, it just wasn’t the same. Not that Robin was supposed to be a replacement, of course.

Silently, her fingers brushed over the gems. Someday they’d see her again.


End file.
